Predictably Naive
by MMWard
Summary: SummerSeth Her defense is down, she's finally vulnerable.
1. Gate Crashing Reminisces

Predictably Naive      

Chapter 1: Gate Crashing Reminisces 

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I don't own the show or any of the characters in it. 

**A/N**: The short hiatus for Second-hand Emotion eventually grew into a long one. But I am by no means giving up on it. However, this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. It's two chapters for right now and thankfully I already have the second one done. So it'll probably be updated in a week or so. 

**Slightly AU.**** Summer and Seth are already together and have been for six or seven months. **

**Song Featured**:

Mest – Jaded 

_Tuesday __3:23 p.m._

"You're not reading." Irritable, Summer glances up from her textbook, throwing a caustic look at Seth.

Seth feigns innocence, "is open," he motions toward the book in front of him. "Words are visible," running a finger under a line of script. Scratching his head, he enunciates as if teaching a child, "Seems like it's reading to me."

Exasperated, Summer responds, "You were staring at me. I highly doubt your eyes can see two places at once."

His mouth drops in mock horror. "Oh no, you've endangered the world! Everyone will know who Superman is and now I must die before the villains kill me…" Seth clutches his throat as if to choke himself and after a few retching noises lies flat in the booth. 

Summer shakes her head, smiling widely. "You've saved me the trouble, thanks."

He hastily appears besides her coughing a bit before raising to shake his finger at her. "You know you're not such a nice girlfriend."

"I am too," she defends herself. "Just because I won't worry whether or not you might suddenly collapse doesn't make me any less." 

A small smile residing on her lips convinces him to bypass her last comment. Seth stops behind her chair, moving his hands down her arms until they're both securely in the middle of her palms. He bends down, slightly resting his head on her right shoulder. "Come on, we can study anytime."

His voice is alluring but she holds off, unwilling to play the part of the doting girlfriend. Summer turns to face him; his arms still around her and she kisses the side of his mouth. He turns a little more and they meet, full on. Cupping his cheek, she leans closer and he responds moving his hand down to her waist, securing his position. 

Shameless, Summer turns back to her textbook a few minutes later. Seth is frozen, fixed in motion. "That should be illegal," he announces as his verbal is finally restored. He stands upright, still shaky walking back to his seat. 

Summer merely looks up, internally feeling as crappy as he does but never allowing her affections to filter through for the world to see. "We've gotten the coffee you requested to feed your sick habit," her hand waves across several empty cups and continues on, "you've eaten half of the menu which scares me by the way." Summer pauses to see Seth obviously pleased for unknown reasons, must be the whole men-aren't-men-without-appetites thing. She's now worried about herself; senseless musings never happened before Seth. Oh my, he's rubbing off on her. Summer shudders and moves on, not wanting to psychoanalyze. Finishing she says, "And you've gone to the bathroom half a dozen times. Just _study." _

There is actual silence over the next few minutes... but it barely lasts.

Another coughing fit ruins her concentration and she glares at Seth, daring him to do it again. 

He motions his hand to signal 'one minute' and finally stopping, he smiles sheepishly. She couldn't really blame him, could she? 

Seth's finally quiet, his mind drifting to other things beyond the French in front of him. 

*

_Tuesday __3:23 p.m._

Anyone glancing at the back corner of the coffee shop will notice the couple, one sitting across from the other. The girl is bending over her textbook, periodically pausing to scribble onto a stray piece of paper. The boy is flipping through his book but never actually glances down at the text. His eyes have wandered across the table, studying her instead. The young woman leaving the counter scowls, suddenly being bombarded with unwelcome thoughts of ex-boyfriends.

A second stranger steps up to the cash register. He sidesteps waiting for his order; idly, he looks around, his eyes landing on the couple in the back. He sees the boy stepping to the other side of the booth and reaching down, he cradles his head on the girl's shoulder. They exchange unheard words before she slightly rises out of her seat and grasps the back of his neck, pulling his head down with her. The stranger bashfully turns away, not wanting to be pegged as 'Peeping Tom.' Hearing his order, he picks up his drink and out of the corner of his right eye he sees the girl abruptly pulling away. Curious, his attention once again pauses on them while stirring sugar into his coffee. The boy is rooted in place and the stranger chuckles, remembering a similar situation. 

Strangers entering and leaving only see that, a couple. They won't see the fragments of Seth that still retain the need to please Summer, even when she hasn't deserved it. Even when she's ignored him for practically his whole life; even when she'd rejected him over and over until one fateful day. The fragments are disappearing day by day, but he doubts they will ever leave him. Strangers will never take notice of the new appearance in Seth's eyes, the smile hiding behind every glimpse toward Summer. 

Change is also evident in Summer's demeanor. She's realized the hypocrisy surrounding her, something that has been always known but she had buried for fear. Fear that it was all she knew; how to dress, how to act… how to be a debutante. Summer won't allow herself to think of him as his 'knight and shining armor'- as Seth puts it- because that would mean that she would have had needed saving. He had just come along at the right place, right time. Nonetheless, Summer isn't exactly complaining about the extraneous amounts of time spent with him. 

*

_3: 47 p.m._

"I'm boredddd…" Seth believes stretching the word will emphasize his point. He drags the salt shaker from the middle of the table and spins it in circles proving to be more than a mild distraction. 

Summer looks up, somewhat amused. She's almost through and feeling a bit more calm. "I know something fun…" She raises her eyebrows suggestively and he is immediately re-energized. 

"Really…" Seth hastily stands up trying to stuff several books into his backpack all at once.

Summer is digging through her purse and finding her wallet, slides a five-dollar bill across the table. "There's an arcade next door." Waving she smiles sweetly, "Have fun." 

 Seth isn't even fazed; he's used to being kicked out at erratic moments. He quickly finishes packing up and stealthily reaches over to grab Summer's purse, coming up with her car keys. She is now in the middle of a creased copy of The Color Purple but even it can't hold her attention when Seth dangles her car keys in front of her face. Deadpanned, she says, "Theft is illegal in all fifty states."

"You won't report me," Seth sounds confident. "You'll run out of people to bicker with." He grabs her arm and picks up the last few abandoned things on the table. His hand finds its way to hers as they walk out the door. He leads her to the car vaguely recalling thoughts substantially blotted out. _He could barely believe his nerve… his luck.    _

"You brought me out here to look at my car?" Her voice jolts him out of his tangent and he opens the door hoping into the driver seat. 

Summer is quietly settling in her seat as Seth turns the key then automatically reaches to press the knob. 

_There's a time and place, for everything.  
There's a reason why, certain people meet.  
There's a destination, for everyone.  
What's the explanation, when we're done?_

The car backs out of the parking spot as Summer groans while adjusting her seatbelt. "Kill me now."

Seth becomes defensive falling into routine. "Hey, just because you're slumming in the music range-"

She whips her head to look at him. "There is nothing wrong with my music taste… just because I like the variety instead of hearing the same screeching from twelve different bands-"

They are constantly interrupting each other, clearly knowing the ending of the uncompleted sentence. "Screeching is easily one of the least profane adjectives that come to mind when forced to sit through your music." A full statement is finally achieved as Summer's best comeback would have been, 'Oh yeah?' 

She focuses on critiquing his driving. "There's a reason why people buy cars instead of bikes Seth. It's called speed though I know you've obviously never used it." 

He goes for a cheesy proverb. "Patience is a virtue."

Summer releases her smile but doesn't forget her sarcasm. "Thank you _grandma; I'm so glad your wit matches your driving."_

"I'm doing the exact limit." Seth looks at her, incredulous. "What have you got against the law?" 

 She ignores his question. Summer looks through the window of the adjacent Toyota and watches as the man passes them. She cringes after she establishes a second figure in the car's passenger seat bending over the steering wheel. "Okay, look at that guy! He's totally distracted, and he still passed you." They both bend over the dashboard in disbelief. However, moments later, they simultaneously lean back, their doubts affirmed… and feeling a little stunned. 

Seth chuckles and adds, "He _definitely doesn't have God on his side."     
She joins in the laughter astonishing them both. It's moments like these when she forgets her sardonic façade, leaving Seth feeling pleased… It's moments like these that reveal the pre-eminent dents in their relationship.  _

These daily quips are considered excess since Summer is fully functional to drive. Yet Seth always opts for the driver's seat and Summer never says a word. 

_I'm jaded, stupid, and wreckless.  
Not sorry, we'll never regret.  
These years spent, so faded and wreckless.  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret these years_

*

Slowing down while entering his driveway, Seth stops the engine and gets out of the car, puzzled when Summer doesn't follow suit. "Aren't you coming in for a while?" 

She furiously shakes her head, trying to convince the both of them. "I can't, I still have this load of homework." This is foreign to her. She actually cares this year, wanting to eventually get out of O.C. if not only for a couple of years. "Sorry," she says lamely. Excuses are also new…   

"Hey, not everyone can be a genius like me." Seth is standing, considering his assessment.

Ignoring him, Summer moves into the driver's seat, rearranging the seat to fit her position. He quickly leans into the open window knowing she's capable of leaving without another word; Summer is caught in an urgent kiss. After a few seconds, Seth eases his hand to the door and tries to quietly pop the handle. She smiles through his mouth and moves back, catching him in the act. "You're not as smooth as you wished you were," she says watching Seth retreat as she slams the door into place. She starts the car and accelerating, leaves him standing, staring at the fresh tire marks on his driveway.   

*

"Seth! Get a move on or you're going to be late!" 

"He's probably playing a game," Ryan's obviously trying to be helpful but realizes he's just stated the obvious. 

"Every day…" she mutters and starts walking toward the stairs. Ryan quietly dashes around the island, his cup poised above the sink. Before a drop hits the surface, Kirsten's voice is heard. "Finish your milk Ryan." _Every day… _

"Seth! Turn off the game!" Kirsten opens the door, half expecting Seth to be cowering behind the bed, ready to be caught with a creative alibi. However, he is found in bed, hidden beneath his comforter. She is instantly concerned. "Seth… what's wrong?" Kirsten rearranges the covers; light shines through the now unveiled vicinity near the top of the bed causing Seth to groan and try to reach for his misplaced covers.   

"Seth, I swear," her voice echoes as she walks into the bathroom. "If you are faking this to get out of some test…" Her threats are never complete. She's well aware silence will only provoke clever punishments she couldn't and wouldn't actually inflict. Kirsten pokes at his mouth, trying to stick the thermometer inside. Seth begrudgingly agrees with his eyes firmly shut. 

"Alright," she says, shaking the thermometer. "I think you should stay home today." Her fears wane when there is no clandestine smirk on Seth's face. 

"Hey Seth, what level did you-" Ryan becomes mute, seeing Kirsten hovering over the bed, Seth crouched in the bed. "Did you hit him?"

_Silence really does affect the mind_… She shakes her head, smiling at the protective tremor underlying his composed tone.  

"Okay Seth," She feels his forehead causing him to groan and turn on his side. "I have to be at work today but I'll make you breakfast-" Kirsten sees him grimacing and proceeds to ignore him, "before I leave and just call me if you need anything, okay?" She briskly walks out, heading to the kitchen. 

"I have a feeling the breakfast will just make you worse." Ryan reaches up to scratch his head. "I'll bring you something when I get home."

Seth has turned on his other side trying to find a decent position. He's almost asleep when he hears Ryan, "If you're actually skipping school without me…" 

After a pitiful wave from Seth, he makes his way out of the room. Unfinished threats are nothing new.

*

To be continued… 


	2. Undeniably Appropriate

Predictably Naïve      

Chapter 2: Undeniably Appropriate

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I don't own the show or any of the characters in it. 

**A/N**: Feeling very joyous today, I saw **Something Corporate** *squeals! Okay, anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and on with the pathetic concluding chapter…

**Song Featured**:

She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5

"Where's Seth?" Summer poses the question to the happy couple. She places her tray on the lunch table and waits while they disentangle themselves. Rolling her eyes, Summer continues, "He wasn't in second period."

"Awwh, look at this, she cares," Marissa reaches across the table to pinch her checks, "my little Summer all grown up." She avoids a collision with Summer's hand by pulling hers back, all the while grinning. 

"It's just… a noticeable change. The dork annoys me everyday." She twists the cap off the bottled water, taking a small sip.  

"But he's _your_ dork," Marissa teases; she's happier these days_, perky_ as Summer says, her tone dripping with pseudo sarcasm. In truth, Marissa deserves happiness. 

Ryan interrupts before an insult can be formulated. "He's sick," Ryan takes the time to chew until Summer is ready to jam the spoon down his throat. "Kirsten let him take stay at home." 

"Oh," her voice is smaller, timid even. So Seth wasn't going to have the chance to bug her all day… Somehow the next few hours seem to expand beyond their limits. 

Light-headed, Summer abruptly stands up, her legs close to hitting the underside of the table. "I'll see you guys later," walking out of the cafeteria, out of the school. 

*

_Ding-dong_. Summer glances around Seth's front door her eyes landing on a slightly out of place potted plant. A key is found as she places the plant into its spot. She hesitates before turning the key; there's still time to leave unnoticed… 

She gingerly drags her hand on the banister taking her time up the stairs. Seth's door is partially open and she gently enters, the door moving further back, dragging against the carpet. Summer stands above him for a minute, a rare full fledged smile noted…

Seth cringes, and blearily looks out of one eye to see two hands shaking him to wake… a mere reflection off another. Seth starts to sit up, rubbing at his eyes until they could actually be peered through. He croaks, "Summer?" She really was standing in front of his bed… wasn't she? Delusions were far from absurd in his circumstances. 

Summer doesn't respond but instead impatiently holds out an oversized take-out cup to him. Seth sits upright even further, trying to reach for the container; his lethargic speed continually pissing her off, she walks to the side of his bed and hands him the cup. 

Seth smiles gratefully, removing the lid. Steam rises as a spoon is plunked into the soup. Chicken noodle soup, what else? He looks up, traces of arrogance is evident.

"What," she demands. "It's just soup, Seth. I didn't bring you the cure to cancer." 

"I was right. You don't want me to die," he says before bringing the spoon to his mouth. "That's definitely a cause for celebration when you realize your girlfriend doesn't want you to die." Seth glances over at the clock. "Aren't you missing something, like I don't know… a test, school?"

She only shrugs, "So I skipped, big deal."

"You skipped to be with me," he beams, realization dawning on him through his sluggish train of thought.

Rolling her eyes she curtly answers, "It's nothing new, I've skipped thousands of times before."

"Fine, believe what you want to," his tone is superior, as if he held a secret she hasn't discovered.

Summer sits on the swiveling chair and responds, "You're delirious." Swerving to an earlier subject, "Besides how do you know I didn't bring you the soup to watch you choke on the vegetables?"

She sees his side profile shrugging, taking another spoonful. "Now this is just me, but wouldn't it have been easier to just poison the soup instead of waiting for me to possibly choke on the vegetables? But what do I know, I'm _delirious."_

Summer rolls her eyes but can't stop the natural grin, appearing more often around him than anyone else. _Coincidence_.  "Just eat it, it'll shut you up."

With his mouth full, "I can talk while eating; multitasking, it's a gift." 

In a sing-song voice she says, "Easier for you to choke…" Seth makes a face when this proves to be true.

"That was just a fluke. You love me too much to kill me." A section of his brain winces, shouting obscenities, but it is overshadowed as usual, not ready to be processed. 

Nevertheless, the affect on Summer is miraculous. She is hunched over; his statement is heard over and over until she deems it to be true. No! Untrue! That's what she meant… Untrue. Slip of the tongue. 

"Thanks by the way. I was worried I would have to wait for my mom's soup and that wouldn't have been a pretty sight…" Seth trails off, quicker than usual, sensing the uncertainty in the air. He swallows hard, almost tasting the soup climbing itself up his throat. Insecurity begins to control him, leaving his mind occupied with open-ended questions. This was it. He had scared her, making assumptions, having expectations… expecting Summer to feel the way he did. 

Yet he barrels on, the optimistic in him believing everything would be okay if he just says the right things. "I remember one time when she burned the Thanksgiving turkey. I felt sorry for the bird; even its family wouldn't have been able to recognize it. Not that I actually believe that bird's can talk but I bet they know who their families' are…"  

Seth trails off once again, his body feeling cold, though he can no longer blame the malady. Apparently the right words were to be used on his mom's cooking. 

Summer starts rubbing her arms trying to rid the goose bumps; his room keeps growing bigger, hollow. Seth's going on as if avoiding the subject would make the bumbling constriction evident with every breath leave completely. She realizes she'd gotten it wrong yesterday… Summer's rubbed off on him. And she's not quite convinced it'll grow into an admirable quality. 

"Hey…" Seth's voice is barely audible. He's still unsure whether he wants to be heard or not. Placing the empty cup on his nightstand, he licks his mouth, tasting the last of the soup. "Come here," his voice noticeably determined. 

Summer's eyes flicker up, her head slowly following. She has taken up a vacant stare, her mind a mess. Words have jumbled together, forming incoherent thoughts, nonsense syllables. Three words slip through the chaos, beckoning to be whispered… announced… screamed. But she forces them back; her barricade falling like little bits of snow. In a minute she'll reveal too much… in a minute she'll break down completely. But she miraculously stands still… sixteen years has amassed another defense, concealed until practically everything else has fallen from her. She shares a pathetic smile, satisfied. In a few precisely measured intervals, Summer makes her way to the bed wanting reassurance that she is still the same. She delicately climbs onto the bed finding a place beside him. 

Seth wants to break her. He's not too absent-minded to know Summer's teetering at the edge, ready to spiral downward… But he can't, or more importantly, won't. Set her off too far and she'll bluntly decline, shoving him away until all remnants of them are swept away, destined to be forgotten. 

He'll settle for this passably satisfying interlude where she permits him to hold her hand whenever he reaches out to touch her… where she doesn't pull away when he leans in for a kiss. 

So he gently wraps his arm around her waist and pushes her back until she's lying down, fitting perfectly beside him. Unconsciously, Summer reaches for his hand around her waist and when found, they lie intertwined resting on her stomach. She lets her eyes wander, and they dawdle when focused on Seth's face. 

Convinced that she's completely fine, Summer flips onto her stomach and traces a finger down his right cheek following with her eyes. Seth concentrates on letting out an even breath, staring back at Summer, unwilling to be the only one played. He reaches up with his right hand, and cups her cheek. Unsure of who moved first, she meets him halfway in a fierce kiss. After feeling her tongue on his bottom lip he immediately pulls away; Seth's vaguely aware of the cause for today. "Sorry, I don't want to get you sick." He dreads his next words, "You should go before I make you any worse."

She simply waves off the excuse. "A vacation is always needed besides, another day like this doesn't seem too bad," Summer sounds sincere and she carefully yields herself back into her former position. He's weakened by the implication of the future and merely kisses the side of her head ready to spend a few hours just like this.     

Her body regretfully becomes rigid; she now pronounces silence fatal error. The mass of thoughts have exposed themselves, the emotions disappear before she wants the chance to decipher them. Oh no, they've come back.  She bites down on her tongue, halting the words from cascading through; they feel odd in her mouth, aware that they've never traveled this far before. 

Summer needs a distraction; she slightly turns again, facing him. He forgets to respond at first, caught off guard. Seth props himself on his left elbow and comes closer; the kiss is deepened, thoughts forgotten, scattered. His hand feels hot, trembling, making its way up Summer's back. She shivers taken back by this intimacy. Everything is new with him; feelings are involved and they bring her to a stabbing conclusion. 

They've stopped for the moment, foreheads touching, eyes closed, each taking in short breaths. "Seth," his name is whispered from her lips. Everything would crumble after this; she will be considered helpless, vulnerable. But it's rising above all of her defenses; she is now powerless against it. "I…" her voice is hesitant, unfamiliarity has taken its toll and truth is; she doesn't know how to say it. 

Seth opens his eyes in shock, understanding her uncompleted confession. He's pathetic… she's going to kill him. He's started sinking six month ago and now? Summer will have complete control of him… but she won't believe this. He's the one who's passed everything she's ever put up.

They are true equals in a sense, though neither sees it this way. 

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_-  
She will be loved_

"I love you too," he murmurs a split second before their mouths touch once again. They both smile against one another, the silence breaking without making a sound. A metamorphous can be felt, charged through them, running through the room…

_Minutes later… _

The serenity is interrupted as Summer pulls away, suddenly coughing.  


End file.
